


Waste of Resources

by outruntheavalanche



Series: all our bits and precious bobs [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Community: tfa_kink, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> The one thing Rey has really come to appreciate since returning to the Resistance base is the concept of baths.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waste of Resources

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://nullrefer.com/?http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/2821.html?thread=4626693#cmt4626693) at [](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**tfa_kink**](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/): **Let's get them all soapy and adorable. *g***
> 
> **Bonus points if she feels guilty about using so much water, but indulges herself anyway.**
> 
> **Extra bonus points if they're both a bit touch-starved and they wash each other's hair.**

The one thing Rey has really come to appreciate since returning to the Resistance base is the concept of baths. 

Back on Jakku—even on Ahch-To, a planet comprised mostly of water—the thought of just filling a tub with water and soaking in it was completely absurd. Even Master Luke kept a bath in his modest home on Ahch-To. Master Luke! He grew up on Tattooine, for crying out loud. He knows all about rationing water!

“It’s a waste of resources.” Rey splashes her hands in the water. “I feel like I’m getting away with something.”

“Where do you think all that water goes when you unplug the drain?” asks Finn from behind her. 

Finn’s chest, slippery with soap suds, presses gently against her back as he breathes. Rey’s bracketed comfortably between his legs, and she leans back a little until she feels his chin dig lightly into her shoulder.

“Back into the earth, I suppose?” Rey says, cupping her hands in the warm water and letting it slide through her fingers like a skein of silk.

Finn pours water over her head and it drips down into her eyes, blurring her vision. “Then it’s not really a waste,” he says, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of her ear. “It’ll water the ground. Help plants grow. Definitely not a waste of resources.”

“Guess not.” Rey kicks her feet, sending soapy water over the edge of their tub. When she lifts her hands to push her hair out of her eyes, she notices her fingers are shriveled like old fruit left too long in the sun. “We ought to get out and let the water drain.”

“Probably,” Finn agrees, kissing the back of her ear again.

Rey turns until they’re facing each other. Finn dips his hands below the water, sliding them down her ribs to her waist.

“I think I’d much rather stay in here with you,” she says.

Finn grins at her, bright and brilliant, and leans in. “I’d like that,” he says against her lips. 

Rey scoots as close to Finn as she can, which still isn’t as close as she wants it to be, and pulls him in for a kiss.


End file.
